


May I Have This Dance?

by Crossblaze



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Dancing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossblaze/pseuds/Crossblaze
Summary: A voice startled Ash out of his thoughts and he looked up, breath catching in his throat. How Ash had missed seeingthiswhen he was watching Kiawe dance, he didn’t know.





	May I Have This Dance?

The air was thick with excitement, the whole town caught up in the hustle-bustle of frantically setting up the decorations before the sun set. Ash could see his friends: Mallow, Lana, Sopholes and Lillie, further down the beach. They were stacking the wood in preparation of the bonfire, with the help of their Pokémon. By now, it was easily five meter’s high – enough to burn all night long. 

Pikachu squeaked, jumping off his shoulder to run over to his Pokémon friends. Ash watched him go with a smile. He was happy to see Pikachu enjoying himself, but he hoped that he wouldn’t get up to any trouble tonight. Today was time for celebration!

It would be nice to not have to worry about anything dastardly happening – Team Rocket were tightly tied up in the town’s jail, after the attempted Pokémon kidnapping stunt, they pulled this morning. The only responsibility he had for now, was to sit back and relax with his friends. 

Speaking of friends – Where was Kiawe? He had disappeared this morning after breakfast and Ash hadn’t seen him since. Kiawe sometimes disappeared on his own, spending a few hours swimming beach or exploring the rainforest, but never this long and especially without his Pokémon by his side.

Ash could see Garagara chasing butterfly’s around with Pikachu, and he tried to brush off the niggling paranoia that ate at the back off his mind. Kiawe could easily defend himself, with or without his Pokémon. He was a strong trainer, someone that Ash trusted with his whole life.

The sinking in his chest probably had something more to do with the fact that he was going to finally ask Kiawe out tonight. Just his luck, for his crush to be missing on the day he had finally summoned the courage to confess. 

He shook himself. What was he doing, sulking over the negatives, when he should be out there, enjoying himself with his friends? He could worry about Kiawe later. If his friend didn’t come back by sunset, Ash would go out and search for him. 

Ash ran over to his friends, laughing as Pikachu instantly leaped at him, pushing him backwards into the soft sand. He nuzzled his cheek against Pikachu’s soft fur, trying to forget his worries.

___________________

 

Kiawe looked gorgeous, dark skin practically glowing in the flickering firelight. He was in his element, swaying his hips side to side, laughing loudly as he spun his little sister around. If Ash had moves, he would ask Kiawe if he wanted to dance, but unfortunately Ash had to left-feet. He didn’t want to embarrass himself more then he already felt. 

It had been about an hour ago; The sun setting red over the sea, when Ash spotted Kiawe leaving a tent, laughing happily with a pretty village girl, a blush prominent on his face. He must have spent all day with her in the tent. Ash had quickly run away before either spotted him, feeling like someone chewed up his heart and spat it back out. 

If Kiawe had told him, he already liked someone; Ash wouldn’t have got his hopes up that his feelings might be requited. Hope was a dangerous weapon. 

‘Hey, Ash!’

Ash looked up, startled. His breath hitched in his throat, as he saw exactly who it was. All previous thoughts fled his find as he soaked in the sight before him. How he missed seeing this when he was watching Kiawe dance, he didn’t know. 

A swirl of painted white flowers spiralled down Kiawe’s ear to the curve of his jawline, petals growing smaller as they curved around the swell of his adam’s apple, delicately arching around the edge of his defined collarbone. The same white paint lined his chocolate brown eyes. 

He looked stunning. 

Kiawe scratched one hand nervously behind his head, eyes darting to the side. ‘Yeah, I know. I look stupid. My little sister and cousin, were messing around with our clan’s ceremonial paint and I didn’t have time to scrub it off before we left for the celebrations.’

‘You look amazing,’ Ash blurted out. There was so much more he wanted to say, but he couldn’t find the words. Kiawe just stared at him, blushing a furious red. The silence dragged on before Ash managed to spit out a sentence. ‘You have a cousin?’

Kiawe brightened, pointing at the pretty girl he had been laughing with earlier. ‘Uh, yeah. She’s come over to visit our family. She’s staying up at our house.’

Ash’s head spun, he could barely stop himself from jumping up and down and fist pumping, but he was still confused. ‘If she was your cousin, then what were you blushing about earlier with her?’ Ash said. Wow, way not to reveal he had seen them together. Nice going brain. 

Kiawe laughed, a loud booming thing that fills the awkward tension between them. ‘You thought that I had a crush on her? Nah dude, she’s my cousin, that’s gross.’ He cleared his throat, kicking at the soil underneath his feet. ‘I actually have a – uh – crush on you’

There was no way that Ash heard, what he just thought Kiawe just said – That was impossible. There was no-way that Kiawe would possibly feel that way about him. Ash felt his face burn. ‘What did you say’ he yelped, voice rising hysterically at the end. 

Kiawe shuffled nervously, ‘Uh, yeah I’ve actually had a crush on you for a while. My cousin was just teasing me earlier about how obvious my feelings were for you and –‘

‘I like you to,’ Ash said, cutting Kiawe’s nervous ramble off. His heart felt like it would burst from happiness, and he sprung to his feet, hugging a very shocked-looking Kiawe. 

‘I’m the word dancer ever and I’ll probably stand on your toes the whole time, but do you want to dance with me?’ Ash asked, holding out a hand. Kiawe eagerly grabbed it, lacing their fingers together. ‘Don’t worry, I can teach you,’ he confidently stated giving Ash’s hand a small squeeze. 

All Ash could do was stare, bewitched at Kiawe’s dark eyes, twinkling with joy and brighter than the stars above, as he was pulled towards the bonfire.

This may not have been the most perfect confession Ash had ever imagined but that was perfectly okay. Dancing under the stars, by the bonfire, was more than enough for him and he wouldn’t want it to end any other way (except, perhaps, better dancing skills on his part).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this fic! Let me know what you think in the comment section. 
> 
> Title inspired by the song: Francis and the Lights - May I Have This Dance feat. Chance
> 
> Sorry if the characters seem a little inaccurate or anything :)


End file.
